


In Heat

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crack, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin isn't quite sure how to handle Kyungsoo's heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is 85% crack and 15% porn. All Bluedreaming's fault. Written because of Exorelieffund. 2/13

Jongin is at a complete loss of what to do. He had panicked and locked himself in the bathroom earlier and he can still hear his boyfriend on the other size of the door, pleading to be let in. (“Jongin, can we talk about this?”)  
  
Luckily Jongin still had his cell phone on him when he entered the bathroom and he’s been looking up articles on the Internet for help, but nothing makes any sense to him and he’s getting desperate.  
  
There’s only one person he can think of to call. His best friend has been happily dating a cat hybrid for the past two years. He’ll definitely know what to do. The phone rings twice before a groggy-sounding Joonmyun picks up. “Do you have idea what time it is?”  
  
“I really need your help,” Jongin whines into the phone.  “I don’t know what to do.”  
  
“What’s wrong?” Joonmyun asks, suddenly sounding wide awake. “Are you okay? What happened?”  
  
Jongin takes a deep breath, a little horrified about the information he’s forced to share. “It’s Kyungsoo…”  
  
“Is he okay? What’s going on?”  
  
“He’s…” Jongin is having so much trouble getting the word out. He’s so embarrassed. “In _heat_.”  
  
There’s a long moment of silence on the other end of the line. “Let me get this straight,” Joonmyun starts in that voice he uses when he’s talking to someone particularly dumb (someone like Chanyeol). “Your boyfriend is in heat and you’re talking to me on the phone instead of taking care of him.”  
  
Er, when he puts it like that… “Yes.”  
  
Joonmyun sighs. “What the hell wrong with you?”  
  
“Hyung, I don’t know what to do!”  
  
“You’re not a virgin, Jongin. I’m sure you can figure it out.” Joonmyun says. He has switched to using his _I’m very disappointed in you_ voice now. Jongin hates it. “I’m hangin up now.”  
  
“But hyung, I’ve never done it before,” Jongin says before Joonmyun can disconnect the call. “You know... topped.”  
  
“Jongin–” Joonmyun starts, but there’s a loud noise coming through the phone and hushed a hushed conversation. Jongin holds his breath, hoping that Joonmyun didn’t actually abandon him in his time of need.  
  
Jongin is definitely not expecting Jongdae to be the one that comes back on. “Jongin, go man up and fuck your boyfriend until his heat breaks,” Jongdae says before then the line goes dead.  
  
That is the most unhelpful piece of advice Jongin has ever heard. But he didn’t really expect anything else from Jongdae. But Jongin supposes the cranky cat _did_ have a point. He should probably go at least talk to Kyungsoo.  
  
Jongin takes a deep breath before he unlocks the bathroom door and cautiously pushes it open. It’s quiet and there’s no sign of Kyungsoo in the hallway. Slowly Jongin makes his way through the rest of his apartment. He almost thinks that Kyungsoo went home, but then he finds his shoes still neatly arranged by the front door.  
  
“Kyungsoo?” Jongin calls. He hears a whimper in the direction of his bedroom and Jongin is standing in the doorway within seconds. “Oh shit.”  
  
“H-help?” Kyungsoo begs from where he’s spread out, completely naked on Jongin’s bed. “Please, Jongin, I–”  
  
“Yeah,” Jongin agrees before Kyungsoo can say anymore. Fuck, how can he possibly resist his boyfriend when he looks like _that_? Three of Kyungsoo’s fingers are shoved as deep as he can get them with his other hand furiously working over his leaking cock. The sight alone is enough to have Jongin quickly hardening in his pants. “I don’t– I’ve never–”  
  
“That’s okay,” Kyungsoo assures him as he makes his way over to the bed, shedding his clothes on the way. He steps out of his pants and underwear, crawling over to where Kyungsoo is waiting for him. He wants to touch and help Kyungsoo out in anyway he can but he’s never been with a cat hybrid during their heat before and he doesn’t know what he should do first.  
  
Luckily he doesn’t have to do anything because in the next moment Kyungsoo is pouncing on top of him, pinning his shoulders to the bed. “Just let me,” Kyungsoo says right before he sinks down fully on Jongin’s cock. Kyungsoo’s body is so wet and so _good_ , Jongin’s breath catches in his throat at the tightness surrounding his cock.  
  
“Holy shit,” Jongin says as Kyungsoo starts to move.  
  
Hands braced on Jongin’s chest, Kyungsoo pushes himself up and rolls his hips as he falls back down. Kyungsoo moans and purrs as he works on fucking himself open on Jongin’s cock. There’s no rhythm to it at all, just Kyungsoo riding Jongin’s dick like his life depends on it. And from what Jongin knows about hybrids going into heat, to Kyungsoo it probably does feel like his life depends on it.  
  
Black kitty ears pressed down and back off his head, eyes shut tight and full lips parted in ecstasy, Kyungsoo has never looked so beautiful before. He’s too perfect. But when Jongin rests his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips to stop him,  the moment is broken.  
  
Kyungsoo glares down at him, his nails digging into Jongin’s chest and he actually _hisses_ at him. “Jongin, what the hell are you–” But his words fade into a moan as Jongin suddenly thrusts up into him, hard and fast.  
  
“Do it like this,” Jongin says and the next time he drives his hips up he brings Kyungsoo’s ass down at the same time.  
  
“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo gasps as he lets Jongin take over and set a pace that leaves him breathless and begging for more. Kyungsoo lets Jongin pull him against his chest, nuzzling and purring loudly into his neck as Jongin fills him with his cock, over and over again. “Jongin. Fuck.”  
  
Jongin reaches around and tugs gently on Kyungsoo’s tail, stroking the underside of the base. Kyungsoo mewls, desperately rocking down on Jongin’s cock and he falls apart as Jongin reaches up with his other hand to caress his ears. Kyungsoo spills onto Jongin’s belly while clawing at the sheets and moaning his name.  
  
Jongin’s rhythm falters the closer he gets to reaching his own end and it’s not long before he releases deep inside Kyungsoo.  
  
“Fuck,” Jongin says and Kyungsoo hums in agreement, affectionately licking at Jongin’s neck with his tongue. His purring has evened out to a soft rumble now as Jongin pets him, every once in a while rubbing at that spot that has Kyungsoo leaning into his touch for more. “That was incredible.”  
  
“It’s not over yet,” Kyungsoo chuckles, stretching up so he can press his lips to Jongin’s cheek. “It’ll take more than that to break my heat.”  
  
“Oh,” Jongin says. He might be okay with that.


End file.
